


the old fears (and the new feelings)

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: “Girls like us always need protection when it comes to men like Harry”





	the old fears (and the new feelings)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Os antigos medos, e os novos sentimentos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625122) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Usually Mya liked tournaments. Sure, the part about men fighting with swords didn't interest her much, but such occasions meant she got paid for taking people up and down the mountain. And in the meantime there was food and music.

And on that particular day Mychel Redfort and his wife weren't even present, so she didn't have to worry about potential embarrassing encounters with people she would rather never see again.

And yet she was tense, because for the last few minutes she was watching the daughter of the Lord Protector dance with Harry the Heir.

"Jealous?" A voice said behind her.

And Mya didn't even have to turn to know the voice belonged to Myranda Royce.

"I've had my share of Harry's type, and you know it"

"Yes I know. But it's not Harry I'm talking about. ”

Mya tried not to look embarrassed, she knew Randa would love this reaction. So she just gave her a very annoyed look.

"What ? You said you were no longer interested in relationships with men ”Myranda continued.

"I know what I said, but she's just a friend I'm worried about her"

"I'm your friend and I don't see you staring at the people I dance with the Baratheon fury in your eyes."

“Usually because I know you are the threat in these situations. And I'm not a Baratheon ”

“Your eyes tell a different story”

"Look Alayne is a sweet girl, I'm just looking to make sure that if he takes some freedom he shouldn't lI could go there and intervene"

“She doesn't need your protection”

“Girls like us always need protection when it comes to men like Harry”

"Maybe so, but I also keep thinking that there is a bit of jealousy in the middle"

At this point Mya saw Alayne from afar smiling at something Harry said and Mya knows that Myranda had managed to get into her head because she's not sure if the way her heart feels tight is from seeing reflections of something old in the scene, or for something new that had been growing inside her since the Lord Protector's daughter had come to live there.

“Think what you want Randa”

"I always do"


End file.
